lindoriafandomcom_et-20200213-history
Varakamber
Machio * Seljas käes # Mithril chain shirt +2 # Ring of protection +2 # Wand of Rays and Missiles (caster lev 3) (28 ch left) - kulutati grove'i jaoks # Cloak of resistance +1 - vist kulutati samuti grove'i jaoks # brooch of shielding - kulutati grove´i jaoks # lisaks veel mingi jupp silk rope`i, mis samuti kulutati vist grove´i jaoks # Crystal leggings of armor (Bracers of Armor +1 & DR 1/- ) * Kaasas misc Mauza *Waterskin, täietud eluveega *Explorer's outfit *Breastplate +1 *Halberd +1 *Javelin (Spiritual berserker javelin) Backpack (ka selle küljes): *Bedroll *Flint and steel *Blanket, winter *Flail +1 (võeti ära, aga on kindlustatud Angharis) *Crossbow, light *Arrows, 48tk *Bolts, 50tk *Bolts MW, 18tk *Torch, 0tk *Candle, 20tk *Tikke, 20tk *Grappling Hook *Rope, silk *Plaatina (0,1lb = 500 seeklit ehk kurss on siis 1lb=5000seeklit) *Gold (0,05lb = 25 seeklit ehk kurss on siis 1lb=500 seeklit) *Hõbe (6 lb = 300 seeklit) *1 maakaart Belt Pouch: *Caltrops, 2tk *Dagger MW, 2tk Potion Belt: *Spider Climb Mujal: *Ring of Protection (+2 AC) *Naomawagi sõrmus *Buldani õnnemünt *Gauntlets of ogre str +2 *Amulet of con +2 Tsunsun * Rändamise riided. * Potion belt 4-6 * Backbag * Winterblanket * Bedroll * Waterskin * Lantern - bullseye * Flint & Steel Xorton of Talisae Riided # Linasest särk # Linasest püksid Kott Sash # puust hundikujud 10 tk # väits Spell component pouch Potion belt Kaelas # Mithrilist kett ja teemandiga ripats, võti karbile küljes Käes # Quarterstaff Grove'is # puust karp - muutub hõbedast punase sametiga vooderdatud karbiks, sees Talisae Druiidi raamat, Talisae artifact (4 charge'i), võti on kaelakee küljes Raha *Kuldseeklid 19 (teoreetiline väärtus 1900 seeklit) *Seeklid 24 *Punased 427 *57 lb Kuldmünte kirstudes (teoreetiline väärtus 25800 seeklit) *604 lb Hõbemündid kirstudes (teoreetiline väärtus 30200 seeklit) *60 lb Adamantiumi, puhastatud, sepistamiseks valmis *62 lb Mithral, puhastatud, sepistamiseks valmis *300 lb Anghari terast *27 lb unknown alloy, puhastatud, sepistamiseks valmis necron alloy *50 lb tina *80 lb vaske 500 pound toorest ehitusmaterjali (pmts saab sellest ehituslupja vmt sidusainet lihtsalt põletada. Otseselt ehitamiseks ei kõlba) Võlad meile * Atuk 200 seeklit * Sharen Koznik 5000 seeklit * Khad-Bazuk 10 000 seekli vääringus kaupa või teenuseid * Boris on Mauzale 200 seeklit võlgu * Clavius on maagilist eq võlgu, kui hingekivi Maloodosse toimetame * Lauri tegelane (nime ei mäleta kahjuks, ehk oli Urr) Machiole 50 seeklit kaardi eest Urr suri infektsiooni ja needuse kätte, kes mäletab Ripakil maagiline varustus # kringiliga wand (create food & water for 15 persons) (43 charge'i) # sirge wand (purify food & water) (43 charge'i) # Scepter (True Ressurection 0 charge'i / Charisma boost 1/day for 1 hour +2 Charisma) # Map of Local area (0 charge) # Korv (Summon creature to the basket) (1 charge) # Mithril Chain Shirt +2 # Scrolls (ei saa spellbooki kirjutada): ## shield ## blur ## mirror image ## blink ## greater mage hand ## polymorph self ## spell turning Ühiskasutatav asjad *Silk Rope (100 ft) - 16 ühikut *Grappling Hook - 16 ühikut *Bullseye Latern - 3 ühikut *Torches - 8 ühikut *Flint and Steel - 3 ühikut *Waterskin - 8 ühikut *Winterblanket & Bedroll - 3 ühikut *Net - 4 ühikut *Crowbar - 4 ühikut *MW Manacles with lock & key - 4 ühikut *tint, sulg, tühi raamat veekindla suletava karbiga - 4 ühikut *adventure clothes - 3 ühikut *whetstone - 4 ühikut *niit-nõel - 8 ühikut *soap - 4 ühikut *potion belts 4-6 - 4 ühikut *pada - 2 ühikut *woodaxe - 8 ühikut *MW climbing kit - 4 ühikut *katelokk, lusikad, noad - 4 komplekti *caltrops - 20 kotti *marbles - 20 kotti *holy water - 8 ühikut *trail ration - 28 ühikut *suur vanker - 1 ühik *hobused (light horse) - 4 tükki Misc # Kirst seemnete/sibulate/taimedega 500 poundi # Claviuse Hingekivi # Cursed katana (shaluban'i nimi peal) - kaks meremeest tapsid teineteist sellepärast - kapten viis Regna lähedal asuvale tillukesele kaljusaarele peitu